


sweet boy

by alex_the_plant30



Series: prompt works [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Light Petting, M/M, Married Couple, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_the_plant30/pseuds/alex_the_plant30
Summary: Prompt - 4. “C’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working.”(https://www.wattpad.com/406350455-imagines-%E2%8C%B2-allen-writing-prompts)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: prompt works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083605
Kudos: 30





	sweet boy

**Author's Note:**

> i think i got a little carried away with this one but i think it fits in with when im writing this :)

“kylo? kylo, where are you?”

as it was the end of december, it was cold outside, so he had dressed himself in kylo’s sweater, sweat pants and fluffy socks. of course he was a lot smaller than kylo, so he was practically drowning in his clothes.

“‘m in the office, darling.” hux made his way down the hall to the office, following the soft glow that came from the room.

“what are you doing, kylo? it’s late and it’s new years eve.” kylo looked up from his laptop to see his husband.

“i need to finish this paper by tomorrow. i’m sorry but i’ll be up later tonight.”

“but i want cuddles. ‘s cold and i don’t want to be alone.” hux said with puppy dog eyes. kylo could feel himself giving into hux but he knew he had to finish his paper.

“c’mere, you can sit in my lap until i’m done working.” kylo said, spinning his chair around to face hux. hux smiled and bounded over to kylo and sat him his lap, pushing his face into the crook of kylo’s neck. he had his legs wrapped around kylo’s waist and his hands resting on kylo’s back.

“you okay there?” kylo said, rubbing his cheek against the ginger head of hair below him. hux just nodded and nosed at kylo’s skin. kylo slowly spun his chair back around to face his laptop. kylo sighed as he reached over to the keyboard and began typing again. hux reached his hand up and threaded his fingers through kylo’s hair at the back of his neck. he tugged gently, earning a low hum from his husband. hux looked up at him and sighed. kylo had a lovely jawline that hux took an extreme liking to. he leaned up a little to lay gentle kisses along his jaw. kylo pulled his hand away from the keyboard and rested it on hux’s lower back.

“darling... i need to work. c’mon, if you keep kissing me like that i’m not going to be able to focus.” hux just whined and nuzzled his face back into kylo’s neck, hand not leaving his hair. kylo pressed a kiss to hux’s forehead before turning back to his laptop again.

by the time kylo had finished working, hux had fallen asleep. his breath was even, fanning over kylo’s shoulder.

“hux? i’ve finished now. let’s go to bed, okay?” kylo said, his voice soft and low as he tugged at the ginger strands and pressed more gentle kisses to hux’s forehead. hux grumbled a little, wriggling around in kylo’s lap before settling down again. kylo chuckled and looked at the clock; 11:39pm. kylo carefully put one of his arms around hux’s backside, to hold him up, and he left the other one free to turn off the lights in the office. he slowly stood up, as to not wake or drop hux before moving towards the door. he flicked the light switch, turning off the bright light. he walked down the corridor into their shared bedroom. he left the light off and gently placed hux down onto the soft covers of their bed, pulling the covers up, over his body. he leaned over and kissed hux’s forehead. kylo stood up again and headed to the on-suite bathroom to change and wash his face.

when he got back to the bedroom the time was 11:47pm. millicent had found her way into the bedroom and curled up next to hux and rested her head on his stomach.

“hux. hux, baby. wake up, it’s nearly twelve.” kylo said, as he pushed his head through hux’s hair. hux whined and opened his eyes. millicent got up, sneezed and walked to the edge of the bed (where she had slept for a few years now, leaving a dent in the shape of her body). hux whined again before curling back into the covers. kylo got into bed next to hux, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. kylo was warm against hux’s body, heating him up. the two men laid there until 11:59pm, when kylo picked up his phone and began counting down to midnight. hux was still half-asleep but he kept himself as awake as he could for the final minute of the year.

‘10’ kylo thought.

‘9’

‘8’

‘7’

‘6’ kylo laid on his back, patting his thighs to get hux to crawl onto them.

‘5’ he did.

‘4’ “lean down, baby.” kylo said, resting his hands on hux’s waist.

‘3’ hux and kylo leaned closer, closing their eyes.

‘2’ “i love you, little fox.” kylo muttered before leaning in even closer.

‘1’ and, finally, their lips met. it was a soft, gentle, love-felt kiss. kylo’s hands continued to rest at hux’s waist, while hux’s hands rested on kylo’s shoulders, slowly moving up towards his cheeks to caress them as they kissed. hux pulled away before resting his forehead on kylo’s.

“happy new year, kylo.”

“happy new year, hux.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall  
> i hope you liked this short story thingy  
> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
